runfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 65
Introduction This is Level 65 of the Main Tunnel in Run 3. It is also the last level of the Main Tunnel so... Good luck beating this hard level! Gameplay In this level, the tiles are red in color, and you can see lots of small platforms made of crumbling tiles. Jump on them and off them quickly one by one. If the next platform is near, use a small short jump, if not, use a long jump. This level is infamous for being difficult to beat for many players, but using small jumps with the Runner is actually one of the best ways to beat it. You could also use the Skater and jump two tiles at once except for one, where you do not skip any crumbling tiles. Although it is recommended to jump without skipping the crumbling tiles, you can still jump on them if it is needed during your gameplay throughout the level. When used properly, this level is a cakewalk with the Student, but most players at this point of the game do not have her because of her considerable price, so if you want to spend a day grinding power cells, go for it. You can also use the Lizard or the Bunny to jump multiple tiles as long as you time your jumps precisely. The Duplicator is also a good character to use if you have him unlocked due to his capabilities or jumping two to three times when a duplicate dies. One of the easiest to use is the Child because the tiles won't crumble under you. Another way to beat this level, with almost any character, is to create a definite strategy. Use trial and error to find a good route and see what jumps require what jump lengths. A definite strategy requires knowing exactly where to jump, how long to hold the jump button, and where to land for every jump. Since this is the last level of the Main Tunnel, you will not see the end of this level. Instead, you will see nothing, just space. Just jump into the void! This will initiate a cutscene, and you will successfully beat the Main Tunnel. Also, do not be confused, you can not play Level 66. No such level exists. Some people think that after you beat this level, you beat the game. However, you are far from done. There are many other side tunnels in this game. Plot There is a cutscene featuring this level. More information on this cutscene can be found here. Change The Subject After beating Level 65, the Pastafarian will appear catching up to the Skater, wanting to thank him for getting her a new spoon and then the Skater says to talk hobbies and asks her what she does. She likes cooking, reading, and knife throwing. Then the Pastafarian decides to show the Skater how to throw a knife with her spoon as an example and the camera zooms farther away from them. Achievement There is also an Achievement featured in this level. Boldly Gone After beating the level, you will automatically earn the achievement Boldly Gone. The reward is 250 power cells, and it is one of the most rewarding achievements in Run 3. This achievement is, in Run 3, one of the fun but hard ones to obtain! This will likely be one of the first achievements you will obtain. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Main Tunnel Category:Run 3 levels Category:Hard levels